ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Katherine Squall
"Even though those bastards look human, they aren’t. They’re constructs of evil, hate, and deceit, highly skilled in combat and versed in nothing but murder. And they’re numbered in the thousands. You wanna arrest them? Pffft, please. You’ll all be dead before you can even try." - "The Day of Reckoning", Act 4 Sarah Katherine Squall is an agent who formerly resided in the Department of Floaters, and is now in the Department of Implausible Crossovers. She is written by SkarmorySilver. Agent Profile Appearance Being from the first Pixar continuum with humans as the main characters, Sarah was the first truly human agent in RC #227. She’s 5’2”, 110 pounds, lean but quite athletic with wide shoulders and well-defined upper body musculature; her hands and feet are quite large for her size as well. Her hair is jet-black and styled in a ponytail, and her eyes are Egyptian blue"NSA Files: Stratogale" by Shadow-Aspect. Her current Supersuit is now 100% cape-free (see the History section below), with a dark blue torso region and a silvery “strap” across her chest, which frames a purple circle at the center which contains the logo of her family, the Galeforces (from her homefic, see the History section again). Her gloves, boots, and belt are also silver, and her uniform sleeves and pants are the same purple as her insignia. Instead of a cape, she has red and blue wing vanes on her shoulders and boots that help her maneuver in flight and can be folded away to avoid snagging (especially now that PPC hammerspace technology is involved). However, she is more often seen in a much more cosmopolitan set of casual gear, usually in the form of a red-orange shirt with brown sleeves, blue jeans, and white sneakers with red and blue accents. She also wears a maroon long-sleeved T-shirt with a silver eagle decal on the front on occasion. Powers Being one possible definition of the canonical bit character, Stratogale (see the History section), Sarah has three superhuman powers, all of which are known to have been possessed by Stratogale in canonStratogale on Pixar Wiki. First, Sarah is capable of flight, the mechanics of which aren’t specified in canon but presumably similar to Superman and other comics heroes (which isn’t particularly surprising, considering that her home continuum is an homage to superhero comics in general). While not capable of supersonic flight, she can fly at least as fast as a commercial airliner, and is capable of withstanding the G-forces faced by most fighter jet pilots by extension. She is not very maneuverable when airborne, however, and while more agile than other characters when both grounded and hovering, she is terrible at cornering when flying at top speed. Second, Sarah’s status as an interpretation of Stratogale has given her super-strength comparable to Mr. Incredible. Because of the variance in ability manifestation demonstrated in her homefic, however, Sarah’s strength works somewhat differently from the canonical Super. Her author’s headcanon for her strength is as follows: in contrast to Bob’s raw muscle power, Sarah relies on kinetic force to back up her blows. While she needs to move her attacking appendage at a significant velocity and is normally as strong as an average human (albeit capable of lifting her own weight from a standing start), when she does put inertia to use, the momentum is boosted exponentially. The forward thrust from her fist going at 20 mph is converted by the properties of her ability to a proportional multiplication of the resultant force, allowing her to punch through plate iron after a few good rounds. This super-strength variant meshes well with her flight ability, as her increased maneuverability means her whole body is often moving quickly with each strike, her offending limb only adding to the velocity; at terminal velocity, she can deliver a dive-bombing punch or stomp that can smash a crater in a concrete sidewalk. Her bones and muscles are of course highly resistant to the kinetic forces this property entails as well as blunt-force impacts in general, a useful trait for someone who tends to crash-land more than she likes to. Finally, Sarah is capable of speaking with birds (again, from her corresponding bit character). This property has been rendered mostly irrelevant around avian and ornithanthrope agents (such as her own adopted brother, Falchion), courtesy of the Universal Translator; however, for occasions when she needs to communicate with avians in continua that don’t revolve around anthropomorphic creatures, it can come in fairly useful. She was able to learn the dialects of at least six different clades, along with the specific speech patterns of at least ten different species, prior to her canonical death, and she is currently broadening her studies to the languages of avians from other continua as well. Personality Sarah is a cheery and outgoing but headstrong girl who prefers to solve her problems with her fists. Given her history of squaring off against a wide variety of threats, such a predilection would have been vital to her survival back in her homefic. She has yet to learn that this behavior may not be the ideal choice for an environment such as the PPC HQ, where socialization with other Agents is strongly encouraged, but the PPC is all about giving poorly written characters a beatdown, and it’s hard to find someone more eager to take up the task. She’s an excellent source on how to handle terrible fanfiction, being a former badfic character herself. She loves to fly, keeps her head in the clouds as much as she can, and is also blessed with a great sense of humor; in particular, she enjoys joking about the random things that poor writing may inadvertently do to the Word World during missions. The biggest problem most people have with Sarah’s character is that she is as obstinate as she is strong. It’s a bit of a chore to convince her to change her course of action when she’s in a good mood, and when enraged she’s nothing short of inconsolable. This can lead to her rushing into things too quickly and often without thinking sensibly, which in turn earns the ire of many of her peers, especially those who prefer to actually sit down and think of the best way to handle the situation; in general, while her affable demeanor allows her to make friends quite easily, her recklessness and immaturity can lead to her making enemies just as quickly. She isn’t oblivious to her “Leeroy Jenkins”-esque temperament, however, and she often feels rightly guilty whenever her actions have unforeseen and often horrific consequences. Her reliance on reckless brute force also belies a deep sense of caring, and she’s willing to respect those who are there to cool her down if the situation calls for it. Her headstrong attitude (along with any repercussions thereof) is in fact more than welcome as far as character development is concerned, and may even serve as a benefit in the right circumstances, as long as her allies can keep her protected as she forges ahead. Agent History Pre-PPC History Sarah first came to life as a major character in a mega-crossover, which was partially written by the same author who created Falchion. This mega-crossover primarily took place within a prominent Pixar movie, The Incredibles, and focused on the idea of some of the lost Supers mentioned in the movie being resurrected. Unfortunately, the fanfic turned into a series of consecutive disasters as more and more continua got dragged in for no good reason"Connecting The Dots", with Agents Falchion and Rashida Mafdetiti. (In its defense, the concept of Super revival was both interesting and fairly well handled given the horrific context, and the cloned Supers were considerably more tolerable characters than certain others trotted in later on.) Sarah herself is based on Stratogale, a canonical bit Super who died while rescuing a commercial airliner when her cape snagged on a turbine. Because she was based on a bit character with very little development to begin with, she, along with the other cloned Supers, was given a personality that was fleshed out surprisingly well throughout the story, despite the escalating stupidity of the fic itself. Established as the daughter of two other Supers, one killed by another cape snag and another by Syndrome’s Operation Kronos, she basically kept everyone’s development going strong, even with the sudden arrival of a Gary Stu who claimed to be her biological brother and later derailed the fic altogether, all the while pursuing her close friend, the canonical Violet Parr, as a love interest. Falchion and his partner, Rashida, discovered Sarah while venturing into this particular badfic on their first mission, during which time he began recalling experiences as the fic’s “heroic” Stu. Although she did not know the truth until much later, Sarah actually interacted with Falchion several times throughout the mission, as his disguise was virtually identical to said Stu. This came to a head when Falchion was forced to kill both the Stu and a dinosaurian Character Replacement of Violet on his own; with Rashida incapacitated due to stress overload, Falchion managed to convince Sarah to assist him with Not!Violet in particular, though this would later come back to bite him when she witnessed the deaths of both remaining Suvian characters and mistakenly thought that Falchion had murdered her brother. Falchion was able to clear up this misunderstanding, however, and Sarah eagerly accepted his offer to work for the PPC as a token of gratitude for her help. Training Sarah stayed with her rescuer and his partner in RC #227 while the Flowers decided which department she is to be ultimately assigned to. Unfortunately, she did not make a very good first impression, having a nasty-run in with a troll when she jumped into her first mission unprepared. Incensed at this shortsightedness, Rashida decided to take her to another experienced agent team for some proper training."Why We Can't Have Nice Things", with Agents Falchion, Rashida Mafdetiti, and Sarah Katherine Squall The Super and the Sphinx would continue arguing back and forth up until February of 2015, when a fateful escapade into the Kid Icarus continuum resulted in the two of them engaging in physical violence and nearly ruining the mission"Go Home Canon, You're Drunk", with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall and Rashida Mafdetiti. Sarah decided to leave RC #227 once the mission was complete - a decision which was firmly settled when she ran into an old enemy from her homefic, who promptly moved in to take her place."Separate Ways", with Agents Falchion, Rashida Mafdetiti, Sarah Katherine Squall, Velociripper, and a few sundry others. As for Sarah herself, she was ultimately assigned to the Department of Implausible Crossovers, and has no plans to move anywhere else anytime soon. Timeline All dates are given in HQ Standard Time. ; 2014 * October 14 ** Discovered and recruited by Falchion and Rashida Mafdetiti. * October 25 ** Gets a little too hasty with her first recorded mission with the DF. ** (Second recorded mission, in-progress) * November 11 ** Third recorded mission with the DF. Helps recruit Feratu. ; 2015 * January 1 ** Takes part in the first annual New Year's Gift Exchange. * February 11 ** Fourth recorded mission with the DF. Recruits and befriends Cupid Carmine. ** Finds out that Velociripper is now a trainee, and is not happy about it. Is moved to the DIC on the same day. * March 22 ** First recorded mission with the DIC. Is partnered with Cupid and newbie Lapis Lazuli. * March 28 ** Second recorded mission with the DIC. * April 4 ** Third recorded mission with the DIC. * April 11 ** Fourth recorded mission with the DIC. Later visits Lapis in Medical and listens to her troubled backstory. * August 2 ** Fifth recorded mission with the DIC. Struggles to train Solvig Karinsdotter, Yuuna Takamiya, and Feratu. ** Sixth recorded mission with the DIC. ** Takes Seung-Li Kim to FicPsych and catches up with recent events. * August 30 ** Seventh recorded mission with the DIC, wherein a talking sword causes some trouble. ** Involved in the Body Swap incident. * December 3 ** Is forced to cooperate with Velociripper on her eighth recorded mission with the DIC. * December 10 ** Invited as a guest to Valon and Kala's wedding. ; 2016 * January 1 ** Takes part in the second annual New Year's Gift Exchange. * May 17 ** Participates in an impromptu Karaoke night. * June 7 ** Ninth recorded mission with the DIC. Also along for the ride are Ami Seeker, Violet Rose Greenfield, Aiko Kimura, and Seung-Li Kim. * August 31 ** Participates in the Season 4 PPC Hunger Games, only to get blown up within the first few minutes. Ends the loser's bracket as the runner-up, placing 50th overall. ** Helps Falchion, along with two other PPC Hunger Games participants, flush out a Link replacement in Panem. (mission in progress) ; 2017 * February ** Assists Falchion in training a fresh new recruit. * June 23 ** Treats her adopted brother to his 24th birthday celebration. ; 2018 * November 12 ** Receives some tragic news. Mission Logs Home: RC #227 (former), RC #333 (current) Recruitment * Mission One: "Connecting the Dots" ** In which Falchion discovers his untold backstory, with disastrous results for everybody. ** Original fanfic: "Rise of the Galeforces" (The Incredibles ''x ''Portal x Megamind ''x Marvel Comics Universe x ''Jurassic Park ''x ''The MatrixThe Matrix x Death Note (sort of) x Donkey Kong Country ''x ''Kim Possible x Ice Age x The Land Before Time) Training * Mission Two: "Why We Can't Have Nice Things" with Agents Falchion and Rashida Mafdetiti ** In which a squatter moves into the RC — and accidentally makes a trollfic turn deadly. ** Original fanfic: "Indiana Jones Dot Com" (Indiana Jones, NSFW/NSFB) * Mission Four (in progress, co-write with Scapegrace) * Mission Five: "Scarlet Disgrace" with Agents Falchion and Rashida Mafdetiti ** In which vampires suck, canons are maimed, and the agents receive help from an unexpected source. ** Original fanfic: "Scarlet Embrace" (Teen Titans) * Interlude Two: "The 2015 PPC New Year's Gift Exchange!" * Mission Six: "An Act of Sheer Will" ** In which Falchion’s bad day is made infinitely worse by both an old acquaintance and a horde of character replacements. ** Original fanfic: "New Directions" by Cori Falls (Pokémon) (Original fic deleted; anthology can be accessed here) ** NOTE: Sarah does not take part in this mission, but appears in the pre-mission. * Mission Seven: "Go Home Canon, You're Drunk", with Agent Rashida Mafdetiti ** In which a story has a very hard time establishing what year it's in. ** Original fanfic (deleted): "An Angel's Secret" (Kid Icarus) * Interlude Three: "Separate Ways", with Agents Falchion, Rashida Mafdetiti, Velociripper, Brenda, and Violet Rose Greenfield ** In which one agent is exchanged for another. Partnered with Cupid and Lapis * Mission One: "The Day of Reckoning", Part One and Part Two ** In which a new agent is introduced, Cupid is tickle-attacked, and Sarah is hopelessly confused. ** Original fanfic: "Criminal MindsSSBB: Reckoning" (Super Smash Bros. X Criminal Minds) * Mission Two: "Giant Sonic All-Out Attack" with Alex Dives ** In which the expression “The bigger they are, the harder they fall” gets a whole new meaning. ** Original fanfic: "GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS!" (Godzilla X Sonic Universe X a couple other things) * Mission Three: "Featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series" ** In which a story talks too little and says even littler. ** Original fanfic: "Devil May Cry The alternate Universe" (Devil May Cry X Kingdom Hearts) * Mission Four: "A Feudal Nightmare" ** In which the gang deals with the deadly combination of a wildly changing story format and a God-mode Stu. ** Original fanfic: "A Feudel Dream" (InuYasha X Super Smash Bros. X Hunter: The Reckoning) * Interlude One: "Bitter Memories", with Agent Velociripper, Alex Dives, Panacea, and Sister January ** In which Lapis finally comes clean. ** Original fanfic: "Pokemon: Iron and Copper" (Pokémon X Avatar: The Last Airbender X some other things) * Mission Five: "KnightFail", with Agents Solvig Karinsdotter, Yuuna Takamiya, and Feratu ** In which Sarah tries, and fails, to train three infuriatingly rambunctious newbies. ** Original fanfic: "The Incredibles: Dark Knights" (The Incredibles ''X ''Batman) * Mission Six: "You Should've Left" ** In which a canon in need is a canon indeed. ** Original fanfic: "I Never Left" (Big Hero 6 X Rise of the Guardians) * Interlude Two: "Shenanigans at FicPsych", with Seung-Li Kim, Violet Rose Greenfield, Ami Seeker, Suta, Tianlong, Rashida Mafdetiti, Zeke, Adéle Bowen, Chakkik, and Stephanie Podd ** In which Sarah's terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day comes to a close. * Mission Eight: "The Gods Must Be Crazy", with Agent Backslash (DMS - Video Games Division) ** In which Cupid is forced to reevaluate his choice of friends. ** Original fanfic: "Smite Godling Harry" and "Young Smite God Harry" (Harry Potter X SMITE X Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Mission Ten: "Open The Door, Get On The Floor", with Agent Velociripper (DF) ** In which everybody walks the dinosaur. ** Original fanfic: "Jurassic Equestria" (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''X ''Jurassic Park) * Mission Thirteen: "Girls' Night Out", Part 1 and Part 2, with Agents Ami Seeker and Violet Rose Greenfield (DF), Agent Aiko Kimura (DF), and Seung-Li Kim (DoSAT) (cowrite with eatpraylove and James Shields) ** In which Sarah and Lapis try - and fail - to host a PPC-edition slumber party. ** Original fanfic: "Project Conversion" (Steven Universe x One Piece x Fairy Tail x Naruto) Other Appearances * "Do You Want Fries With That?",'' with Agents Falchion (DF), Whitney (DMS-VG), and Rayner Blitzkrieg (DMS) (pending) ** ''In which nobody likes to kill badfic on an empty stomach. ** Original fanfic: "The Legend of the Hunger Games Book 1" (The Hunger Games X The Legend of Zelda) * "Tunnel Vision", with Agents Falchion and Lilac Mauveridge (DF) ** In which Lilac is forced to reevaluate her choices in life. ** Original fanfic: "Spies Like Us" (The Incredibles x Team Fortress 2) * "Happy Bird-Day" ** In which Falchion gets a pleasant surprise for once. References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers Category:Badfic Characters Category:Featured Agents